April Fools
by addicted2evrythng
Summary: Rewrite of Dogs don't Know... April fools day rolls around and Bella gets an idea...


AN- So When I first wrote this I was on my desk top computer which sucks majorly. So it was really hard to type a lot without taking forever so now that I have my laptop back (unfixed mind you --) so I'm rewriting my two/three stories (two on this account one on my own one…) so here we go again hopefully its better and I get some more feed back…

… I own nothing… sadly… one day I will I promise this…

**April Fools?**

She sat staring into the air around her lost in thought. She wanted to do something this time around but what? She was aware of Edward's confused stare as she sat not moving for a time now but she didn't let it bother her. She knew she couldn't do anything to the Cullens, most of them would see it coming, at least Alice would. If she were to do anything to Edward she'd need help and she felt bad for those who could help her since they would have to block their thoughts the whole time, and even then he might find out. The others, what would she do… maybe she should talk to Alice… but no… nothing seemed right.

"Are… You alright?" Edward's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Yes I'm fine just thinking about things," Bella answered as she got up and tried to figure out what would be for dinner today. It was a Saturday so she had some time before she had to start; Charlie was out with Billy today.

Billy… Bella stopped and thought again. A light went on above her head as an idea ran through her mind. Jacob. Of course. She almost smacked herself for being so slow. It seemed to show on her face that she had an idea for Edward broke her thoughts again.

"Figure out what you needed to?" He asked.

"I need to do some shopping…" Bella answered almost in a daze.

"May I ask for what?" Edward questioned as he stood up from his chair.

"Hmm. Not quiet sure yet," Bella muttered to herself as she took off. She needed something but what she couldn't be for sure.

--D.D.K.--

Two days past and still Bella couldn't figure out what exactly to do, she only had 24 hours left to figure it out. She sat staring at the TV as Charlie watched it, she had nothing else to do and needed some help with idea's so sat there just thinking. Charlie was watching another sporting game that she didn't really care about.

Just than an idea hit her as a commercial came on, one she hadn't seen in a while and an idea hit her like a semi. She finally got it, she knew what to do and she ran out of the room almost in excitement, sure it wasn't the best idea in the world but Bella found it amusing enough to do it. She just needed to make a pit stop to the store on the way back from school tomorrow but first she needed to make sure she could get Jacob over tomorrow to make sure this plan worked. She picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

It rang a few times before a familiar voice picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey Jacob," Bella started.

"Hey Bella, what's going on?" He asked almost excited by the random phone call.

"Not much I was wondering if you could stop by my house after school tomorrow?" Bella asked almost nervous.

"Of course… What's going on?" He questioned.

"Nothing bad just want to give you something is all," Bella answered with a slight smirk on her face.

"Sweet, I'll be there after school, Embry and Quil might be with me that okay?" Jacob said.

"The more the merrier," Bella laughed.

"Good, Well I'll see you tomorrow than?"

"Yea, See you tomorrow."

"Night Bella."

"Night Jacob."

--D.D.K.--

After school Bella all but ran to her truck which she told Edward she had to take today much to his confusion. She did agree he could meet her back at her house after, she just needed to stop at a store, she wouldn't be long. She did make it a point to warn him Jacob was stopping by so to play nice if she wasn't there. He didn't seem happy.

Bella was the first to leave the parking lot and drove as fast as her old truck could take her to the store. Walking as fast as possible, as she didn't want to run since she'd find something to trip over easier that way, she made her way into the store, grabbing what she needed and checking out. Driving home she tried to keep the best poker face she could, she couldn't give this away, not even Edward knew what she had planned.

She got back to her house and was happy to find Edward sitting in the kitchen and no sign of Jacob, 'Good I have time,' She thought opening one of the cupboards and grabbing out three small clear baggies and sitting across from Edward at the table.

"Can I ask what is going on yet?" He asked watching as Bella took out two bags she bought at the store, both the same and filled with what seemed to be food to the Vampire. She took the strips out and put them into the three clear bags evenly.

"Later, don't wanna jinx anything yet," She said as she worked. "But help me out; tell me when they are close."

"Fine, I guess that is going to be the only way I'm going to find out what you have planned anyways," His musical voice replied back, Bella looked up as she through the two now empty bags on the counter and smirked.

They stayed in silence for a short time before Edward voiced the guest approaching. Bella all but ran to the door, well she did start to run but tripped at the door way and went for walking the rest of the way with Edward shaking his head behind her. She got there just as three knocks sounded.

Keeping her poker face on, she walked outside and closed the door behind her, the three clear bags behind her back as she noticed Jacob and his two 'wing' men standing there.

"Got something for us?" Quil asked smiling.

"Yes, to be honest, hope you like them," Bella answered handing them each a bag.

"FOOD!" Embry said excitedly before reaching in and started eating a strip the other two followed. Bella tried her hardest to keep her face emotionless at most but it wasn't working that easily and she started to giggle a little bit. Jacob stopped eating and looked up.

"What's so funny Bella?" He asked confused. When he said this the other two looked up and Bella figured now as the best of time as her hand grabbed the door knob as she was ready to run though she knew she wouldn't get too far.

"Well… I guess they were right after all," Bella started.

"Right about what?" Quil asked confused.

"Dogs don't know it's not bacon," She told them looking at them all she finished with, "April Fools?"

She didn't even wait as she opened the door and ran though, thankful she didn't trip like she was thinking she would.

The three of them stood there for a second before realizing what she meant and took off after her into the house. They stopped when they spotted her in the kitchen hiding behind Edward.

"May I ask why you three are running after my girlfriend?" Edward asked nicely.

"Like you couldn't hear what just happened blood-sucker," Jacob said in a growl looking right at Bella.

"Still, she did nothing but test a product on three dogs, I see no real reason to chase her," Edward responded.

"… Stay out of this." Jacob responded shortly.

"Can't…. though that idea in your head isnt a bad one I'll say," Edward answered looking at Bella behind him, "just remember, you hurt her and I'll break you."

"Whatever Blood-sucker," Jacob retorted as Edward stepped away.

"She's all yours Pups," Edward said standing back and watching the show making sure no foul play happened.

The kitchen soon was noisy with Bella's laugher…

-Fin

AN- There we go again, tell me whatca think!

-M


End file.
